fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Archetype
The Fire Emblem series often reuses concepts and roles for various characters, called Archetypes. The Archetypes The following is a list and description of each archetype. Keep in mind that this list is incomplete, and is still undergoing research........... Jeigan Perhaps the most famous of all the archetypes, a Jeigan character is usually a character that joins the group early in the game. They appear impressive at first, but are usually inferior to other units when they are leveled up. Jeigans are almost always Paladins. There are two types of Jeigans. Pure Jeigans Pure Jeigans are based off the original Jeigan (translated Jagen outside Japan) from Fire Emblem 1 and 3. These types of Jeigans usually have what appear to be good stats at first glance. However, they usually have awful growth rates, making them inferior to other units. Notable Pure Jeigans are: * Jagen (FE1) * Marcus (FE6) Oifeys Oifeys are named after the paladin Oifey from Fire Emblem 4: Seifen no Keifu. These Jeigans usually start out with poor stats for their level, but usually have better growth rates than normal Jeigans, making them better and not totally worthless. Notable Oifeys are: * Oifey (FE4) * Marcus (FE7) * Seth (FE8) * Titania (FE9) Est Est was a pegasus knight in FE1 that joined the player's team late in the game. Est archetype characters are usually characters that join the group late in the game at an extremely low level. However, if trained, they usually turn out to be the most powerful units in the game, and are sort of the antithesis of a Jeigan. Notable Ests are: * Est (FE1) * Sophia (FE6) * Nino (FE7) * Amelia (FE8) * Ross (FE8) * Ewan (FE8) * Tormod (FE9) * Pelleas (FE10) Amelia, Ross, and Ewan are classified as Ests because they are from a class whose promotion give them normal "first-tier" classes. Abel Abel is one half of the famous Kain and Abel archetype. An Abel is a character that joins the group early in the game along with the Kain. They usually have high speed and skill growths. Abels usually wore green armor while the Kain would wear red armor, except Kent from Rekka no Ken, who wore red armor. Notable Abels are: * Abel (FE1) * Alec (FE4) * Lance (FE6) * Kent (FE7) * Kyle (FE8) * Oscar (FE9) Kain Kain is the other half of the Kain/Abel archetype. In contrast to an Abel, a Kain has higher strength growths. Kain usually wore red armor while the Abel would wear green armor. Sain is an exception in Rekka no Ken, as he wore green armor. Notable Kains are: * Kain (FE1) * Noish (FE4) * Alan (FE6) * Sain (FE7) * Forde (FE8) * Kieran (FE9) Ogma An Ogma is a Mercenary that has high, generally balanced starting stats. They also generally have slightly above average stat growths, making them good units all around. Notable Ogmas are: * Ogma (FE1) * Holyn (FE4) * Dieck (FE6) * Raven (FE7) * Gerik (FE8) Nabarl A Nabarl is a character that is usually a myrmidon and a recruitable enemy. They tend to have high skill and speed growths, but poor strength growths. As an exception, Joshua from Sacred Stones has abnormally high strength growths. Notable Nabarls are: * Nabarl (FE1) * Ira (FE4) * Rutgar (FE6) * Fir (FE6) * Guy (FE7) * Joshua (FE8) * Zihark (FE9) * Edward (FE10) Gotoh Gotoh was a character that joined the group very late into the game in Fire Emblem 1. He was a mage that could use any spell. Gotoh characters are character received late into the game, but have high growths and stats, and usually are insanely powerful, so that players deploying a weak group to the final chapter can stand a chance. Notable Gotohs are: * Gotoh (FE1/11) * Karel (FE6) * Athos (FE7) * Naesala (FE9) * Tibarn (FE9) * Giffca (FE9) * Lehran (FE10) * Nagi (FE11) In FE9, the player must choose among Naesala, Tibarn, and Giffca for use in the final chapter. In FE11, Nagi and Gotoh cannot join on the same playthrough. Nyna Nyna is a princess in FE1 who's country is invaded and her family killed. This senerio is repeated often in the series where the antagonistic country invades and kills all of the royal family of the invaded country, save one (or two) members who escapes. Usually the escaping member is a woman. Also although most of the 'princesses' become playable characters they usually have different classes then others in the Archetype. * Nyna (FE1) * Eirika (FE8) * Elincia (FE9) Eirika notably has a brother who also survives but still fits the Archetype. Elincia's uncle also survives, and Nyna has an unknown relation with Linde. Category:ArchetypesCategory:Terms